A Rose For My Mother On My Birthday !
by Lovelyn.S
Summary: Ishuuuu ! Wish uh a very very Happy Birthday... May God Bless you with beautiful health and wealth.. Hope ur Beauty grows with you ;) Anyways an illogical idea from my side Hope u like it. Guys not completely an OC story I can Say but Still a small attempt for all the beautiful mothers from their Children On This beautiful occasion of mah bestie's nfused..! Peep In...


" _ **A Rose To My Mother- On My Birthday….."**_

 _ **Description:-**_ A story about a girl who on **"her Sixteenth birthday"** handed over a present to her Mom stating that **She means everything to her….**

 _ **Stats :-**_ Complete….

 _ **Tags :-**_ Friendship , Family….

 _ **Genre :-**_ Entertainment…

 _ ***************************************************************************_  
 _ ***…..***_

 _ **"All things truly wicked start from innocence."**_

 _ **_Ernest Hemingway**_

 **"The only memory I have from when I was a little girl is when my mother sat on the edge of the bed brushing my hair, while my father read me a bedtime story. I remember the way he looked at us; like we were the only thing holding him to the earth" ...** _Thought a girl who was anxiously waiting for her sixteenth Birthday... Anticipating about all this She dozed off..._

 _ **Next-Day...**_

 _ **The early morning sun shone upon a "almost sixteen year old" soft face. Her eyes looked to the sky, searching for something. But she didn't know what. Her dark brown hair fell down to her untouched skin and swayed around her shoulders.**_

 _ **Her blue dress, matching her blue headband, tried to follow the breeze that was practically begging her to come along. Where? She didn't know yet…..**_

 _ **She didn't know a lot of things. She didn't know why the sun went to sleep at night, or why stars didn't fall from their heavenly perch. All kids were taught the same, very simple things. Girls played Tea Party, boys had cooties, mommies gave kisses, and daddies worked all day. That was all she'd known and really cared to know.**_

 _ **But if there was one thing .She had learned in her short lifetime, it was that nothing was what it should be. Because in her world, girls played Dodge ball (with rocks), boys were fun…..**_

 _ **Right now, sitting in her front yard on the dark green grass.. What She saw was an empty street filled with empty houses and broken windows. Sure, she was dressed royally.**_

 _ **Her Mom bought clothes, fed her cookies, and gave her rides to school. That's just the way it was.**_  
 _ **And that was okay.**_

 _ **She was perfectly content spending her Saturdays weaving the blades of grass through her fingers and staring into the cloudy sky while her dress got nice and grass-stained.**_

 _ **But even though she was content, she was seeking adventure every day.**_

 _ **She waited while a Guy….darted to her driveway…..**_

 **"Heyyyy …..! Hiii… !" he called.**

 **She looked up. " Heyyyy….."**

"It's your Birthday next-week"... _**He said**_ **...** What are your plans… _ **He further Added...**_

".. I am planning to make this Birthday special for someone else"... _**She politely answered...**_

With a naughty grin on his face he aksed... " Who that someone-else is..Ahh ! "

"It's My Mom.."... _**She answered his question while glaring him...**_

" Whoo.. It's your birthday...not your Mumma's..." _**He said while passing an "thunder-bolt look" to her...**_

" I know.. but dont you think that If today I am standing in front of you Its all because of My Mom..." _**She said."**_

" A good thought..." He uttered... "Well do you remember our first meet ?" **he asked**.

"Ofcourse I do..." **She countered**.

 _ **After a while both were drifted into the series of thoughts , images and sensations... about their first meet...**_  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 _Knock, Knock, She heard on the door. She looked out of the window and what did she see, a gorgeous blue eyed, blond hair boy about 14 years old. She looked down at her outfit; She was still in her pajamas since it is only 9 o'clock. She said , "Just a sec," in the general direction of the door. She sprint up the steps into her bedroom. She grabbed the first thing that she could find, a pink sweatshirt, blue jeans, and socks, then dash back door the steps to the door. She paused only a moment to catch her breath then opened the door. She said, "Hello."_

The gorgeous guy replies, "Hi, my name is _**Kavin**_ ."

"My name is _**Isha**_."

"I am new in this neighborhood, so you probably don't know me, but my mom made me come over here to ask if you have some milk we could borrow. So do you?"

"Yep, one second, I'll go get it, do you want to come in?"

"Sure."

Kavin walked in. She told him to make himself at home. He sat down on the couch as She walked into the kitchen to get the milk. "How much do you need?" She enquired…

"I think my mom said two cups; I hope you know what that means, because I don't."

"I do," She told him.

"That's good."

"Here you go…." She told him as She walked into the living room handing him a measuring cup that is holding exactly two cups of milk.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome" She told him.

He began to walk to the door, but just before he opened it he turned around and said, "Hey, I was just, uh, wondering, um, do you, uh, want to go, uh, um, out, uh, with, um, me?"

"Um, sure," She told him super nervously.

"Cool, what are you doing tonight at 6:30?"

"Nothing," She answered , "Why?"

"I was wondering if that would be a good time to do something together, by the way, we like to go see movies," he said shyly.

"That would be a great time, but just in case, I will have to ask my mom, I will walk over later to tell you the answer, ok? As for the movie, that sounds great! I love to see movies, another big thing here is skating, but I hate that because I am really bad!"

"Alright, I'll see you later. Bye."

 _ **Both came out of the trail of their shared a hearty laugh...**_

"... What will you be doing for your Mom Ishu.. ?" _**He enquired**_.

" Something really very special... which would be a surprise for everyone.." _**She said.**_

"Okay" _**He assured her**_.

"Well Kv… don't you think that even you should plan a surprise for your Mom and Dad?" _**She asked**_ **.**

" I have already gifted them an exceptionally beautiful thing.." _**He answered.**_

"What's that" _**She asked while she was astonished.**_

"….My emergence.. don't you think confinement made them parents" _**He answered**_

 _ **While Isha gave him a disgusted look and went away…**_  
 _ **.**_  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 _ **The Birth-day Day.. ; )**_

The Homestead of Isha was decorated beautifully with balloons , flowers especially orchids that were priceless with beautiful effluvium. As she turned into "Sweet Sixteen"... Isha was overwhelmed looking at those decorations, Marvelous cake present at the focus... and all her friends including Kavin.

After a while the Cake was splashed into peices...everyone was enjoying.. when Isha propped up and said

"Mumma this one's for you"... After a brief silence She handed over a rose to her Mom... and continued

 _ **"... Thank you soo much Mom.. for gifting me such a beautiful thing and that is this 'lavish world' To be very frank I haven't got this Rose from market but 'bloomed it myself'. To realize that how much you take care of me so that I could emerge as an beautiful human being. I know it takes a lot of efforts to do so. It is the only day when I had cried and in return you had smiled. I am glad that I could do so. And I wish I could imminent this for years and years..."**_

 _Her Mom had those tears of joy… She was Happy that her had grown into an fully-fledged human being. Caring, Loving , Possession , all such beautiful characters were possessed by her Daughter. All the viewers were very proud of the locale in front of their eyes_

 _ **The only thing that her Mom could did was embraced her in an soothing**_

 _ **Hug. Showered the blessings in all the possible sweet words that she could. Wished her "Happy Birthday"**_

 _ **And In this way the Beautiful Day of her Life came to an End….**_

 _ **A/N :- Well guys that an extremely small attempt from my side…. Scribbled on for two reasons.. 1. My bestieeee's b'day {ofc} and 2. I always had an strong desire to write something for "Mother". I know this is quite inconsequential but writing even this took an ample of time from myside.. I am sure writing on this topic.."My Mother" even "William Shakespeare" would have short-fall of words… Anyways still lemme know how was it….**_

 _ **….**_

 _ **A/N (For Ishi ) :- Ishu wish u a Very very Happy Birthday Darling….**_ _ **I hope your special day will bring you lots of happiness, love and fun. You deserve them a lot. Enjoy!**_ _ **And yes you have been really special to all of us. I knw this wasn't that enough for ur special day. But I have tried my level best to make it as special as I could. Aur ek baat bolun ur are only one here whom I call " TU"**_  
 _ **instead of "App". Soo dear bestieeee Enjoy your day to the fullest : ) Hope you aquire more than you deserve. Love you ishu.. Thank you sooo much for coming in My life.. nd yaa I am badly missing our "late night chats" ; ) As in when you get time try being available.. Hoping that you liked it..**_

 _ **"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ONCE AGAIN….."**_


End file.
